


Innocent Kisses

by foreverwonder



Series: kiss twice... [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwonder/pseuds/foreverwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had been the routine every few days, if they were not busy copying off Yachi's English homework before their next lesson, but the silence today seemed different. Mindless chatter and half-hearted insults soon died down as they stared - really stared - at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Kisses

Neither knew how this happened. It was lunch break, and they both had the same idea of going to the gym to hit a few tosses. Tired by the constant screaming and running, they collapsed side by side in the middle of the gym, panting hard, and volleyballs strewn haphazardly on the floor.

This had been the routine every few days, if they were not busy copying off Yachi's English homework before their next lesson, but the silence today seemed different. Mindless chatter and half-hearted insults soon died down as they stared - really stared - at each other. They were at eye level, and Hinata could see Kageyama's expression up close. His brown eyes traced the contours of the other teen's jaw, the scrunch of his pointed nose and the deep blue of his eyes. Kageyama merely watched the shorter boy, his lips pulled to a frown, though it was not from anger. Rather, he seemed deep in thought. When Hinata locked eyes with him again, he saw the blue eyes soften minutely and reacted a second too slow when he felt soft lips pressing against his.

Hinata stilled, his mind trying to catch up to the events that were happening. Eyes wide, he could only stare at Kageyama's dark eyelashes which were sweeping his cheekbones. It was weird, but Hinata knew he didn't dislike it from the way his heart had fluttered and his cheeks growing warm. He shut his own eyes and leaned into the kiss. That was more than enough encouragement for Kageyama to press harder into the kiss, and Hinata gasped lightly against his lips, tilting his head to allow the kiss to deepen. His hands were now clutching the front of the dark-haired teen's shirt, while he could feel Kageyams's hand carding through his hair. They stayed that way on the floor, kissing and holding until the need for air became too much and they pulled away.

Hinata opened his eyes slowly, breathing deeply as his eyes refocused on the teen in front of him. The dark-haired teen still had his eyes closed, breathing just as heavy, though his mouth was pulled to a deep frown and his brows scrunched. He looked constipated and Hinata would have laughed had they been in a different situation than they were in at that moment. Instead, his uncurled one hand from the other's shirt and cupped his cheek gently. Kageyama opened his eyes and locked gazes with Hinata and Hinata could see the emotions swirling intensely in those blue eyes, causing him to take in a shaky breath. He knew his ears were now as red as his cheeks, but he didn't pay any mind to it as his parted lips gave way to a shy smile which was mirrored by the other teen, albeit more faint.

"Hey, Kageyama," he whispered and Kageyama covered Hinata's hand on his cheek with his own, bringing it towards his lips as he pressed a soft kiss on the knuckles.

"What?" His voice lacked its usual bite, softer this time and Hinata's heart squeezed in his chest at the deep timbre of Kageyama's voice. He pulled his hand away from the dark-haired teen's grasp before interlocking their fingers together. He saw Kageyama's eyes flicker to the interlaced hands before locking gazes once again and Hinata's smile widened.

"Again."

He did not miss the slight twitch of a smile on Kageyama's lips as the taller boy leaned in to capture Hinata's lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to do a few oneshots featuring different pairings kissing...


End file.
